Afterwards
by Seyi
Summary: This is a direct continuation of the movie. After the Von Trapps arrive in Switzerland, they are helped by a very unusual source. Also, Maria discovers a secret that may cause more worry than joy. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Sound of Music, and thinking about how rich I would be if I _did _own the show has depressed me for the past like, five minutes.

**Rating**: Making it a PG-13 to be safe, but I do not think that it will go beyond a PG. I mean, how _really _nasty can you get with the _Sound of Music, _for goodness' sake? Come on.

**Summary**: When the Von Trapp family reaches Switzerland, they are assisted by an unexpected source. Also, Maria makes a discovery about herself that is unexpected, and causes new worries. Reviews are greatly appreciated J!!

"Maria."

Maria Von Trapp opened her eyes, awakened both by the swaying wagon that carried them as well as by her husband's voice. She struggled to sit up. Her head had been resting in his lap, and she looked up and met his gaze, her own eyes fatigued and smudged underneath with gray from lack of sleep. "The children-!" she struggled to sit up, but the Captain held her down and put a finger to her lips. "They are asleep," he said, low.

"Ah." Maria sat up and rubbed her eyes with both fists.

The Captain's voice was low and teasing. "You look like Gretl does in the morning," he said affectionately.

Maria chuckled and glanced in the back of the bread wagon, where Liesl, Friedrich, Brigitta, Louisa, Kurt, Marta and Gretl were all nestled, among enormous stacks of flour. Their driver, a grizzled, wizened little old man who looked like his only occupation was to drive a bread wagon was silent upon his post in front of Maria and Georg, except for intermittent explosions of tobacco juice over the side of the wagon.

"The children are all sleeping," the Captain observed quietly.

"Yes," Maria said. "I'm glad they can get a little rest. "The trek through the mountains was so hard on them, especially Marta." She glanced backwards at the frail-looking, dark-haired little girl, now curled up in her older sister's arms. "She is more delicate than Gretl, even. And I fear that Louisa caught a bit of a cold…"

The Captain smiled. "You looked out for them well, Maria. Now it is your time to rest." He took her hands and kissed them.

Maria pulled her hands back and returned her husband's smile. Yes, it _was _wonderful to feel safe…she leaned into his chest, closing her eyes. He felt so warm, so solid….

A moment later, she felt his fingers in her hair. "Maria," he said, softly, "There is a question I've always wanted to ask you…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why is your hair so short?"

Maria opened her eyes wide, in surprise. "What?"

The look of half-apprehension, half-curiosity on her husband's face was so strong that she began to laugh. Loudly. In fact, the formerly comatose driver actually turned his head, and the children began to stir.

"I…what is so funny?" the perplexed look on Georg's face was so pronounced that it sent Maria off into another set of _very _un-ladylike peals of laughter. She had to clap her hands to her mouth to keep from snorting.

"I'm sorry," she managed to gasp after a moment. "It's just…the expression on your face…and no one has ever asked me such a question before."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be offended," said the Captain, dryly. "It seems that I had little cause to worry."

Maria managed to compose herself, but her eyes still brimmed with mirth. "I'm sorry. I was asked to cut my hair when I entered the Abbey. It symbolized my parting with worldly things." A faraway look entered her eyes. "It was long before, past my waist, and very heavy. It was straight as straw. No amount of heat or curlers could make even a single wave."

Georg chuckled and played with the short ends on her head. "Will you grow it out again?"

Maria smiled. "Yes, of course. After all, I am now a respectable Captain's wife, not a young nun-"and she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I rather like your hair the way it is," the Captain said in his decided manner. "And," he added in a lower tone, "I _do_ like your referring to yourself as the Captain's wife."

Maria poked him in the ribs, playfully. In between their marriage and the honeymoon, it had been amazing, the transformation in him. And now that they were safe and protected in Switzerland, she felt his new warmth and openness returning.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment; then Maria spoke. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Georg said honestly. After their arrival over the Alps to the Valley of Sargans, they had been met by one of Max Detwiler's "friends" in Switzerland. "For the life of me, I did not know that Max even _had _contacts in Switzerland. It is quite disconcerting."

Maria chuckled. "Max knows everyone everywhere, it seems."

"Max is a wonder," the Captain agreed. "He gave me a route over the mountains and told me that someone would meet us here. Everything was planned perfectly."

"I love it here. It is so quiet…." She glanced around. Even in the darkness of the early evening, the scenery that surrounded them was breathtaking. Here and there small village houses popped up, actually adding to instead of distracting from the landscape. "It's amazing."

"The beauty of this valley is deceitful, my dear," Geof said quietly, drawing her closer to him. "Do you see those cliffs?" he indicated the cliffs that surrounded the valley.

Maria nodded.

"They are major fortifications. Those cliffs are full of gunports." He paused. "In the event that Switzerland were to be….invaded, they would be used. He paused again. "And the soldiers of the Swiss Army….have all been commanded to fight to the death. Surrender is not is permitted, not even if every last one of them is killed."

"Oh, my…." Maria pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Yes," Georg nodded. "Switzerland is far too proud to bow to the rule of Hitler. And he knows that." He shifted on the hard wooden seat. "We are quite safe here…but ironically, this is called, the "Valley of Death."

Maria shivered and moved closer to the Captain. "I no longer like this place," she said softly. The air seemed more sinister now, and colder, heavy with the promise of an unknown threat.

Georg kissed her hair and held her tightly.

All of a sudden, their driver turned and spoke, his words slow and deliberate. His German was heavily accented, but still decipherable. "The Frau Von Trapp need not worry," he said in a raspy voice. "You dwelling is outside Sargan."

"Thank you, sir," Maria said in surprise- she had not even been aware that man was listening. "That takes a load off my mind," she said to her husband in a lower tone, with a puzzled look at the driver's back. They both laughed quietly, and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Three or four hours later, after driving through the village, rattling over a country road and passing through a clump of thick woods, the bread wagon pulled up to a chalet, looming over the trees.

This chalet was not like the small, simple village chalets they had all been passing earlier- it was large, covered an incredible amount of ground, and had obviously been built with luxury in mind. A snow-covered garden courtyard, fenced in, lay to one side, and Georg and Maria could see what had to be stables and riding grounds, a couple of acres over to the left. In the distance, snow-capped mountains were clearly visible. The chalet itself housed a large covered porch, balconies, and elegant Swiss-style carvings on the outside.

"Oh my…." Maria breathed. Beside her, Georg looked equally dumbfounded.

"Mother?" came a tired-sounding voice form the back.

Maria quickly turned. Gretl's round little face, almost lost in its mounds of wooly head covering, was blinking up at her. She rubbed her eyes, and then looked up. Her little mouth formed a round O. "Mother, a castle!"

Maria quickly picked her up, while Georg roused the rest of the sleeping children and the bread-wagon driver hopped off his perch and disappeared somewhere in the shadows that covered the front of the property.

The children stared up at the chalet in sleepy-eyed amazement, while gathering their property from underneath the flour sacks. Even the usually sophisticated-acting Lisel forgot to be "one of the adults," and goggled openly.

"Is this Uncle Max's?" Kurt whispered in awe.

"It's impossible." The Captain was speaking to himself just as much as he was answering Kurt. "I _know _Max's financial situation. There is no way that he can own an edifice of this magnitude! It must belong to somebody else. But who?"

Maria shook herself off, remembering the children. "We will find that out later. Now, we need to rest-"

Captain Von Trapp seemed to remember himself. "Yes, you are right." He reached into the wagon and picked up Marta, who had slumped against a flour sack in exhaustion. Her face was smeared with flour, too- remnants of an earlier scuffle with Kurt. "I wonder where the driver is?"

As those words left his mouth, the clearing in front of the house was suddenly flooded with the light of gas lamps, and a buxom woman and equally stout man burst out of the front door, carrying blankets and lamps. They rushed over to Maria and the Captain, greeting them in heavily accented German.

"Welcome, Captain Von Trapp, Frau Von Trapp." The fat man pumped the Captain's hands enthusiastically. "We have been expecting you! This is my sister, Fraulein Freya Ebbe-"and he indicated the stout woman, who was relieving Maria of Gretl. "I am Garth Ebbe."

"Oh, my!" the round-cheeked woman peered into the wagon. "He said there would be children, but I did not think so many!" She began to indicate that they step down and follow her. "You, great girl," she commanded Lisel, "take the other little one from your father and follow me."

"We are completely in your debt, and thank you immensely-" Georg began, surrendering Marta.

"No, no, none of that," Garth cut him off. "I do not own this place- I am a servant here."

"And may we not have the name of our kind host?" Georg asked.

Garth looked puzzled. "You are the friends of Max Detwieler, no?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you are most welcome." Garth turned from him and began to assist the smaller children in climbing down from the wagon, hustling them all up the walk. "It is chilly! And the young ones should be in bed."

They entered the chalet, which was as impressive as the outside, in that it was luxurious, without being the least bit ostentatious. Garth and Freya, seemingly the only occupants of the chalet, moved so quickly that is was impossible to stop them and ask a question. Hot baths in the chatlet's three massive bathrooms were drawn and redrawn. Dirty, wet clothing was exchanged for dry. All were seated at a long table in an elegantly decorated dining room and served as much thick, rich beef stew and dumplings that they could hold.

After that simple but satisfying fare came tall mugs of hot, thick chocolate for the little ones, and brandy for the Captain. Then the children were divided up quickly and shown to various bedrooms around the chalet- Kurt and Friedrich to an east room, Brigette and Louisa to the west gable, and Gretl and Marta to an enormous room facing the southern sky, with Lisel acting as governess for them, and sleeping in a small room off to the side.

After an offer of more brandy and a cigar was politely declined by the Captain, he and Maria were shown to a spacious room on the utmost floor of the house, complete with its own bath and perched in a cozy tower.

At first, Maria balked at being so far from the children, but Freya intervened, reminding her that the children were all paired together, so they wouldn't be alone- and that they were only a floor down from their parents and besides, she would sleep on that floor. With her reassurances, Maria finally climbed into the large four-poster bed that inhabited the center of the room, where her husband was already sitting, dressed in a blue nightshirt that was slightly too big for him. It had a matching nightcap, but the Captian certianly wouldnt be caught wearing _that._

"I wonder if this is Max's," he said, dryly.

Maria laughed and relaxed back into the coverings. It had been _such _a long time since she had experienced the pleasures of clean, soft bedding…..she felt her eyelids begin to droop. The sensations of being full, warm and safe were so overwhelmingly wonderful.

"I wish I knew who Max's backer was," fretted Georg.

Maria reached up and smoothed his forehead without opening her eyes. "Sleep, darling," she murmured.

"I hate being beholden to strangers. I hated being beholden to Max, except that I he owes me so many favors." His eyebrows came together. "It most likely belongs some of that political riffraff he associates with- oh, why did I not have a plan of my own?"

"Because you didn't _know _you were going to be called up. We had to leave quickly." Maria let her fingers drop to her husband's lips, holding them together with gentle pressure. "For heaven's sake, Georg, sleep, and be grateful that for once, Max can do something for _you."_

The reason and matter-of-fact tone behind his wife's comments finally got to him, as did the fatigue that was slowly creeping through his limbs. "You are right, my love," he said. Then after a kiss, he dropped down and fell into a heavy slumber. The answers would come tomorrow.

Well! What did you think? Who does the chalet belong to? What will happen in Switzerland? What kind of a new life will they have? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please?


	2. Breakfast and benefactors

Disclaimer: Remains the same, my friends.

Rating: Also the same. On to the story!

Coffee.

It was the hot, hazelnut-scented beverage that finally roused the Captain and Maria.

Maria had woken first, not knowing quite where she was. Was she in Austria again? Then she remembered. Switzerland! "Darling? Do you smell-"

"Coffee," Georg finished her sentence for her. "Indeed I do!" the Captain sat up straight.

"Do you think that perhaps Freya and Garth- but I can't imagine them coming in here before we are dressed-" Maria sat bold up in the bed, reaching automatically for the robe that wasn't there. Instead, she pulled the thick eiderdown quit up to her chin.

All of a sudden, they heard a giggle. Then a loud whisper- "Hush, Marta!"

A smile crept over the Captain's face as he recognized the voices. Maria laughed and began to call out to them, but he put a finger over her lips, his eyes brimming with mischief. "Maria, darling," he said, loudly. "Do you remember our plans to send Marta and Gretl off to join the circus?"

Maria gave her husband a severe "stop it!" look, but he was having too much fun. "I received a very fine offer from a gentleman right before we left Austria, and he is here in Switzerland now. I'll call him this morning, and-"

A partially stifled, outraged cry from the corner finally broke his composure, and he began to laugh. "Marta, Gretl, come out, we know you're there," he said.

Both girls emerged from behind the wardrobe, still in their nightclothes, each carrying a covered tray. Maria hopped out of bed and ran to relieve Gretl of her load, as well as kiss both girls good morning.

"Father, you want to send us to the circus! We heard you!" Gretl accused her father indignantly.

"Your father was only joking." Maria shot her husband a disapproving look to mask her own amusement, as he was still chuckling at his own cleverness.

"Yes, I was joking, Gretl. I would never send you away," Captain Von Trapp finally said. He wiped his eyes and glanced at Marta, who was staring at them, wide-eyed. "Whatever is the matter, Marta?"

"Your bed is so large!" she said, awed.

"Is it? Well, I suppose it is." The Captain could see how the imposing four-poster, with all its quilts, pillows, and throws, could look to a six-year old. Marta brought the tray, and with the help of her mother, rolled the breakfast table over to the side of the bed. She put down the tray, still staring wide-eyed at the bed, and the Captain lifted the cover, momentarily distracted by the smell of the food.

Maria put down the second tray and lifted the cover as well. The first tray contained scrambled eggs with fine cheese, German sausage, fruit preserves, and sweet rolls. The other contained butter, a pot of strong coffee, a smaller one of tea, and two cups and saucers. A fat little china dish shaped like a cherub held sugar cubes, and another held cream. "This looks wonderful. Thank you, girls!"

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Maria asked.

Gretl nodded. "Fraulein Freya let us make pancakes in the kitchen, and we had them with sugar syrup and milk. I made three, and I ate them all!"

"That's a lie!" Marta contradicted. "Kurt finished them for you."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Girls, girls!" Maria laughed and broke up the argument. Marta leaned against the side of the bed, staring up at her parents longingly.

Maria noticed and smiled. "Would you like to come up here with us, Marta?"

"Would I!" The little girl's face brightened, and she reached her arms up so that Maria could pull her up into the bed. "Me, too!" Gretl cried, and Maria pulled her up as well. "Now, don't spill your father's coffee!"

They looked at him anxiously.

Georg looked as if he wanted to mediate a lecture on the inappropriateness of his children hopping into bed and eating breakfast with himself and his wife, but he finally shrugged, then stirred cream into his coffee and took a sip. Elated, the girls took this as approval and began to crawl about the bed, pretending that they were on a goose-feather pillow and eiderdown blanket- covered island.

"Darling," Maria said, spearing a piece of bread with her fork and dipping it in the rich cherry preserves, "we really must get downstairs and greet our hosts-"

They were interrupted when they heard a knock.

"It's Leisl, father."

"Come in!" called Georg through a mouthful of bread. He noted the preserves on his wife's plate, then casually reached over and swiped a spoonful, much to her surprise. "Umm."

Lisel walked in with an armful of clothing, then stopped short when she saw her father and Maria eating in bed, Marta and Gretl carousing on the end.

"Whatever is the matter? Come in, Lisel," called the Captain. "Would you like some of these preserves? They are quite good."

Lisel didn't know what to be more shocked about- her father's offering of preserves, or the fact that he was eating his breakfast in so…undignified a state, and actually seemed to be…_enjoying_ himself. "Er…."

"Good morning, Lisel." Maria saved her from having to talk, climbing out of bed and licking a bit of wayward preserves off her thumb, before kissing her good-morning and taking her bundle. "Good heavens, what are- oh, my!"

"They are our clothes from yesterday," Lisel reported.

"Yes, I can see that," Maria said in amazement, rifling through the clothing. "And everything is washed and mended. Oh my- Fraulein Freya must have been up all night, doing this! What time is it, dearest?"

"Almost noon."

"Almost _noon__?"___The Captain sprung out of bed, shoving the last of his roll into his mouth. The breakfasting father was gone; the military man was back."Where are all the others?"

"Oh, we've been up for hours," Lisel said, airily. "Fraulein Freya and Herr Ebbe said you both needed your rest."

"They were right. I feel wonderful," said Maria, stretching.

"Maria, get dressed. Gretl and Marta!" The Captain swung around, facing his two youngest daughters, who were now attempting to climb the posters.

They hopped down, effectively chastised. "Yes, father?"

"Go down and remove those nightgowns at _once_. Noon, indeed!" he took his clothing from Maria and headed to the bathroom, where he slammed the door behind him. Maria and Lisel exchanged amused glances, and Marta and Gretl scurried for the stairs, leaving Maria and Lisel to clean up and to make up the bed.

As they tucked in the covers and fluffed the pillows, Maria gave her stepdaughter a searching look. "Lisel?"

"Yes, mother?" she smiled.

"This may be difficult, dearest, and perhaps I should have asked you sooner…but have you given Rolf's actions any thought?"

Lisel looked startled; then she blushed. "I-"

They were interrupted when the Captain burst through the doors, military bearing in full force, fully dressed. He gave Maria and her white flannel nightdress a searching glance. "Darling…."

"Yes?"

"Did I not _ask _that you dress immeadiately?"

Maria's face dimpled mischievously, and she winked subtly at Lisel before replying. "Yes, darling, but you were in the bathroom."

The Captain's face twitched. "Oh. Yes. I suppose that is correct."

He turned and walked towards the door, muttering "Sleeping till noon, _indeed!_" under his breath. Maria and Lisel waited till they heard his feet on the stairs before breaking into peals of near-hysterical laughter.

When Captain Von Trapp made it downstairs, Maria soon joined him. She found him wandering about the sitting room, looking at the walls, floor and decorations with a practiced eye.

"This place belongs to a woman," he said with conviction.

Maria laughed and sat down on a divan. "Whatever makes you say that?"

"No self-respecting male would own tasseled sofa cushions." Georg eyed a scarlet-colored, particularly festooned pillow with distaste.

Maria laughed and removed the offending cushion from the couch, then motioned to him to sit down beside her. "Of course, this is Max we are talking about."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "You have a point." He looked outside the window. "I think those are the children-" sure enough, he could see six vague shapes in the distance, making something with the snow. "What on earth-?"

"Children always find time to play. We'll have to join them later," Maria said with a laugh. "Now, where are our kind hosts, I wonder?"

As if they had heard her, Freya and Garth walked into the sitting room, Freya with a poker and fire-making materials, Garth with an envelope on a silver tray. "Good morning, Herr Von Trapp!" Garth bellowed in his funny German. "And you, Frau-" he offered Maria a little bow.

She smiled warmly and held out a hand. "Good morning!"

"Did the Captain and Frau Von Trapp sleep well?" asked Freya, from where she was building the fire.

"Extremely well, Fraulein. In fact, I think we overslept a bit," said the Captain, smiling wryly.

"You have earned your rest, _ja__?" _She picked up the basket and bustled out of the room. "Sit and be comfortable. I will bring tea!"

Herr Ebbe offered the tray to the Captain. "A letter for you, sir. I would have offered it yesterday, but it was requested that I let you rest first."

"Requested by who?" Georg began to ask, taking the letter and opened it. The black, scrawling script covered the page, and he began to read:

_My dearest Georg,_

_Allow me to congratulate you on the felicitous occasion of you marriage! I greatly admire you- and almost envy you, but not quite- your bride. She is beautiful, stunning, graceful, striking, and possesses enough charms to make even an old confirmed bachelor such as myself wish to take the plunge._

_How are the children? And such charming children, too. Really, I have never seen such examples of stately behavior as I have seen when I look at them. That Lesil! She should be ready marry any day. I would guard her well, especially from old fortune-hunters such as myself! Fredrich and Kurt are practically men. Louisa is getting to be just as lovely as her older sisters, as are Brigette, Marta and Gretl!_

_How is your bride coping with motherhood? I am sure that such a wonderful, intelligent, charming woman such as she would be able to handle such angelic creatures with little or no trouble, and-_

_Now that you have reached the second page, I can speak freely now. I believe that any spies would have been lost in the endless slew of meaningless compliments that covered the first page of this letter._

_If you receive this, you have reached __Switzerland__ safely, and I am glad for you. Is the chalet not a charming place? You probably are on tenterhooks, wondering how old Max managed to do all of this. But I shall play the mysterious one, and keep silent! Just enjoy yourself! I owe you, after all- you have made my musical festival famous here in __Austria__. Tell the children that the whole town is now abuzz about them._

_Your fake "Geoff Muller" account (really, could you not have come up with a better name, Georg!) has been forwarded to the Bank of __Switzerland__, as per your request to Franz. The old chap is a wonderful butler- he is really quite efficient. _

_I will be with you soon. But not too soon. It would not behoove me to flee the country right at your heels- it would look quite suspicious. In a few weeks, perhaps, I'll leave the city under the guise of looking for a new wealthy friend to live off of. THAT won't look the least bit unusual. _

_I wish I could see you fume, and then smile as you read this. You know me so well. Ask Freya and Garth to supply your every need- that is what they are there for. Feel free to use the chalet, as well. Let ME house you for once._

_Give the lovely Maria Von Trapp a kiss from me. Tell the children I adore them, as usual. Take care._

_Max Detweiler_

"Max is a wonder," said the Captain grimly, folding the paper, shaking his head and handing it to his wife. She skimmed the letter quickly, laughing aloud as she read some parts.

"Herr Ebbe," said the Captain, reaching for the knapsack he'd carried earlier, I believe we need to go into town."

"May I ask why, sir, so I can ascertain where it is best to take you?"

"I need to go to the bank." The Captain pulled out a bank book, with the name _Geoff Muller _stamped across the front. "And I need to see about renting or buying a chalet." In spite of Max's reassurances, he didn't care to stay under the hospitality of whoever this strange friend of Max's might be.

"If I might make a comment as to that, Captain," Garth replied, "I know for a fact that there are no available dwellings in town."

Georg turned to him, startled. "None?"

"None, sir." He paused. "The hotels and inns are also filled to capacity with visitors that plan to stay indefinitely. You were not the only one to leave Austria at this time."

"I see." Georg gritted his teeth, deep in thought. "Garth," he began. "I know that it is absolutely impossible for Max to own this house. If we are to stay here for some time, I would at least like to give your employer a settled sum every month, instead of living off his kindness. Can I be put in contact with him?"

"My employer is a she, sir," Garth said, finally dropping the "Max Detweiler" front. "She is a widow from Vienna. This is one of her vacation homes."

"And may I know this mystery woman's name?" Georg said sarcastically.

"She wishes it not to be known to you, and-"

"Nevermind-" Georg pulled out the checkbook and wrote a draft. "See that your employer receives this, please. If she doesn't want payment, please tell her that it is a mere token of my gratitude to her. And I still need to go to town."

Garth nodded, pocketed the check and exited. "I'll hitch up the horse," was all he said.

Maria stared at her husband from where she was sitting, the pages of Max's letter sitting in her lap. "Was that really necessary, darling?" she said.

"_I _felt it was, Maria. Now let no more be said on the subject." He turned and strode out of the room.

Maria sighed and picked up the letters, rolled her eyes, then followed. Oh, _why _were men so stubborn when it came to their pride?

The benefactor will be revealed next chappy! Review!!


End file.
